


Jim's Hair

by Basketballer3511



Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [11]
Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dwight Loves Jim's Hair, Fluff, Hair Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Dwight just really loves Jim's hair.
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute
Series: Jim and Dwight One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Jim's Hair

Dwight wasn't sure where the fascination had begun with Jim's hair. He wasn't sure if it had started off as envy, or as an subconscious admiration for the man. Whatever it was, Dwight was fascinated by it.

He was convinced that Jim probably spent fifty or so minutes on his hair every morning, meticulously running hair product through his strands. Once they started dating the fascination with Jim's hair hadn't stopped, but it definitely wasn't the focus of Dwight's attention, so he continued to believe Jim took lots of time on his hair. He couldn't have been more surprised then when one morning Jim walked in while he was brushing his teeth.

Jim pressed a kiss to the side of Dwight's forehead and smiled at him, before looking at himself and grabbing his hair product from the drawer. He squirted a sizable lump onto his hand and rubbed it for a couple of seconds before applying it to his hair. In a matter of seconds Jim's fluffy hair was styled into his new look, the corners of the hair sticking up a bit and curling up. 

Dwight tried to brush his teeth and keep himself occupied by his task, but as he stood to the side of Jim, he couldn't help watching Jim do his hair so quickly and not at all taking the amount of time that he had imagined it to take. Dwight was again fascinated by Jim and his hair. 

Jim broke Dwight out of his shock by pressing another kiss, this time on Dwight's cheek and telling him he was going down for breakfast. 

. . . . . . . . .

The two lay on the couch watching "Gattaca", Dwight was sitting up right, while Jim lay his head on Dwight's lap and had his long legs spread onto the rest of the couch. Dwight absentmindedly pet Jim's hair, running his fingers through the fluffy strands. Since they had a day off, Jim opted for putting no product in his hair, leaving it to look the way it had a couple years ago. 

Jim's eyes started to flutter shut. The noise from the tv combined with the gentle, massaging touches from Dwight as he lay in his lap eased him into a quick sleep. Dwight smiled when he looked down and saw that Jim had dozed off. He looked back up to watch the movie, but instead of the gentle touches on Jim's hair, he started to trace through his hair more precisely. 

Dwight felt the hair lacing through his fingers, the silky texture soft against his calloused hands. Dwight gently massaged Jim's scalp, reveling in the soft moans that Jim let out as he slept. He really loved Jim's hair, he thought to himself.

. . . . . . . .

Jim grunted against Dwight's lips as the other man mercilessly rocked his hips into him, leaving him breathless and moaning. The two had gone for a romantic dinner and then a stroll of Schrute farms. With the intoxication from the wine and the flirty gazes and touches they had been giving each other all night, it was no surprise to either when Jim fell onto Dwight's bed and was immediately reduced to moans and repeating Dwight's name over and over. 

Jim let out a particularly loud moan when Dwight fisted his hair in his hands, pulling on the strands rougher then he usually did. "Dwight" Jim said, grinding his hips to meet with Dwight's. Dwight bent down to kiss him, pressing their lips together as he continued to thrust.

Dwight laced his fingers and pulled at Jim's hair, the product making the strands slip slightly, but with a tight grasp he held on to them. The moans Jim was letting out as Dwight thrust into him and would simultaneously pull on his hair gently and kiss him, were filthy and left Dwight smirking and proud of what he had accomplished. When he came into Jim, he groaned out Jim's name and gently laced his fingers through Jim's hair one more time, before climaxing. 

The two lay side by side, panting harshly in the candle lit room, that Dwight had set up for them. Jim lay boneless next to Dwight, his arms spread out over both his and Dwight's pillows. After many minutes Jim started to regain his composure and looked over at Dwight. "That was amazing" Jim said, cheekily smiling at Dwight. 

Dwight smirked as he turned over to Jim, "yes it was" he replied, but a genuine smile had replaced his lips as he turned to the side to press a kiss onto Jim's lips. Jim tilted his neck up to deepen the kiss, wrapping his arms around Dwight's neck, as some of Dwight's body covered his. 

One of Dwight's hands rubbed soothing circles onto Jim's shoulder, while the other threaded through Jim's hair and massaged the strands. Jim let out small moans while Dwight massaged his scalp and would lightly pull on the strands. "Dwight" Jim said, "I don't think I can go again" he said, a dopey smile on his face. Dwight smiled, "neither can I" Dwight told him, still running his fingers through Jim's hair.

"Then what is the hair massage for?" Jim asked, shifting a little so he could look at Dwight more clearly. Dwight tried to avoid looking in Jim's eyes, "nothing, I just like your hair" Dwight admitted, his voice low and quiet. Jim smiled up at Dwight, "you're cute" Jim said, reaching up to peck Dwight on the lips. Dwight shook his head, Jim made a sound of protest, "yes you are" Jim said. Dwight didn't comment, just gave a small smile to Jim. Jim reached over to tickle his boyfriend and flip them over so that he was straddling Dwight. "You. Are. Cute" he repeated, with each word tickling Dwight on his sides. Dwight let out a gasp and a giggle, "okay fine I'm cute. Happy? Now stop tickling me" Dwight said, his breath coming out in gasp. Jim nodded and reached down to kiss Dwight, "I love you" he mumbled against Dwight's lips. Dwight looked up at Jim earnestly, a small smile on his lips. "I love you too" Dwight said, Jim gave him one more cheeky grin, before getting off and laying back down on his side.

. . . . . . . .

Jim never really thought about it. He knew to a limited extent that Dwight loved his hair. He was always running his fingers through it, watching Jim as he got ready in wonderment, and would always find an excuse to give Jim a head massage after a long day of work.

He didn't really think anything of it until he was in the break room talking with Pam. "I wish someone would give me a head massage" she complained, after a long meeting with Michael. Jim chucked, "you should ask Dwight, he gives the best ones." Pam looked at Jim impressed, "Dwight gives you head massages?" she asked. "Yeah" Jim said, taking a bite of his sandwich as he nodded at her. 

"I did not expect that" she said. Jim shrugged, "yeah he likes my hair I guess, so he gives them a lot and just touches my hair a lot in general" Jim said shrugging. Pam looked at him and smiled, "that's cute" she said. Jim nodded and gave a shy smile.

. . . . . . . 

With the thought in his mind, it left Jim surveying Dwight more closely and noting all the times Dwight would touch his hair. 

When they got home and got ready, Dwight gave Jim a quick kiss and grasped the back of Jim's hair and laced his hand through it as he kissed Jim. "I'm going to go make dinner" he told Jim, pecking his lips one more time and making his way to the kitchen. 

After dinner they sat on the couch side by side. Dwight had his arm slung over Jim's shoulder, his hand reaching up to occasionally ruffle Jim's hair and twirl it in his fingers. Jim smiled to himself when he noted how as the night progressed Dwight had left his hands in Jim's hair. 

As they got ready for bed, Jim lay on bed waiting for Dwight to finish brushing his teeth. "All done?" Jim asked, smiling at Dwight as he placed his glasses on the night table . "Yep" Dwight said, smiling over at Jim. He got under the covers and reached over to peck Jim on the cheek. "Goodnight" Dwight said, pecking Jim on the lips. 

The two lay side by side, Dwight had his arms over Jim's stomach and was rubbing random patterns over his shirt. He reached up to lace his fingers in Jim's hair, starting to rub patterns on his hair. 

Jim smiled to himself. Dwight definitely had a hair fetish and Jim thought this was the cutest thing. He wanted to say something to Dwight, but he didn't want to embarrass him, so instead he turned his head around and kissed Dwight. Dwight let out a surprised gasp, but kissed Jim back. "Love you" Jim said, smiling at Dwight. Dwight smiled at Jim and pecked him once more on the lips, before cuddling into him.


End file.
